


Responsibilities of The Reasonable

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Renly is Blissfully Unaware of Everything, Robert is Still A Mess, Sexual Repression, Sexuality Crisis, Stannis Tries to Be A Good Brother (Sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Stannis tries to talk to Robert after what happened with Ned the night before.He doesn’t really want to, but he feels obligated to try anyway, even if Robert doesn’t care to listen.
Relationships: Robert Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon, Robert Baratheon/Ned Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Responsibilities of The Reasonable

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to “Oh, The Irony”

Renly seemed to be quite unaware of the unrest between Robert and Stannis at the breakfast table the next morning.

At least it seemed that way, as he was munching away at his cereal like nothing significant had happened the night before.

Stannis hoped he remained ignorant to the details, so that was just fine. 

Robert, on the other hand, was oddly quiet, though not enough to rouse Renly’s suspicions as he went on finishing his meal.

The eldest Baratheon sent a glare over to Stannis, as if he were fool enough to believe he’d say anything to Renly about what he’d seen happening between him and Ned Stark just hours before.

Stannis stared back over the brim of his coffee mug, holding his Brother’s hateful gaze. 

“Renly...” He began to speak, just to see if Robert would flinch.

He did. He seemed ready to break Stannis in half as well, but it did manage to spook him.

Stannis managed a small grin before he looked over to his younger brother, who was just finishing the last few sips of his orange juice.

“What?” Renly gurgled as he gulped down the drink, making Stannis frown at the terribly rude behavior.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” He told the boy. “I was only going to wish you luck on your chemistry exam today. You’ve studied enough, haven’t you?”

Robert relaxed in his chair again and went back to eating his breakfast.

“Yeah.” Renly replied nervously, pushing his empty dishes to the middle of the table and getting up to grab his backpack. “But my lab partner’s dumb. I hope she won’t mess everything up again.”

“It will be fine, I’m sure.” Stannis assured Renly, watching him walk to the front door to go and wait for the bus outside. “Bring home your report card.” He reminded him then. “I know they’re being sent out today.”

Renly nodded before slipping out of the house, leaving his elder brothers all to themselves.

“You think that was funny, do you?” Robert snapped at Stannis once Renly had gone. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stannis insisted, taking another long sip from his mug. 

“Yes you do! Don’t pretend you don’t!” Robert growled back at him, slamming his fist down on the table. “I wasn’t playing with you last night, Stannis! If you tell anyone about what you saw, I promise you’ll regret it!”

Stannis sighed and sat his coffee down. “If you think I’d explain to our thirteen year old brother that you were engaging in intimate relations with Ned Stark on our living room sofa last night, you’re mind is more rattled than I could’ve ever imagined.” He shook his head at Robert. “Relax, would you. I won’t tell anyone. What would I gain by outing you?”

“You wouldn’t be outing me! I’m not gay!” Robert reminded him loudly.

Stannis raised a brow at him. “I wasn’t aware that having sex with other men was considered a heterosexual activity now.” He huffed.

“I’m. NOT. Gay.” Robert insisted once more. He looked like he wanted to kill Stannis already. The wise choice now would be to try and cool him down a bit.

“I know you’re not gay.” Stannis promised, and that seemed to ease his brother’s mind a little. “Unfortunately, I’ve had the displeasure of meeting several of your female companions whenever you decide to bring them home from the pub.”

“Exactly.” Robert huffed.

“That doesn’t mean you’re straight.” Stannis shrugged then, and once again his brother looked ready to kick him through the wall.

“There’s more to sexuality than straight or gay, you know.” Stannis sighed. “You could be bisexual or...”

“Stannis.” Robert stopped his younger brother. “If I hear one more word about this, I’m going to come over there and smack the blasphemy right out of your fucking mouth!” 

“I’m only trying to help.” Stannis promised. “There’s nothing wrong with not being straight.”

“That’s it!” Robert snapped, standing violently from the table and grabbing his keys from the wall by the fridge. “I’m leaving!”

“And where are you going?” Stannis inquired, picking up his coffee cup again.

“Somewhere that isn’t here!” Robert shouted on his way out the door.


End file.
